


Je t'amie

by Notyourstereotypicalblondegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourstereotypicalblondegirl/pseuds/Notyourstereotypicalblondegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, why won't you go out with me?" he asked playfully as she crossed her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'amie

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through old documents on my laptop and I found this little gem from back in the day when people wrote fanfiction online with strangers and thought I'd post it here because why the hell not? I only wrote half of this, so props to the random guy on omegle who wrote the other half.

One night in the common room, James grinned at Lily Evans as she glared at him. "Come on, why won't you go out with me?" he asked playfully as she crossed her arms.

"You are just so mean, throwing curses every time someone bothers you," she replied, tired of having to explain herself once again. He sighed.

"Are you talking about me and Snape?" he asked.

"Maybe," she glanced away, meaning Snape, but wanting to make a point. He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Look, I know what I've been doing is wrong. I understand that. Which is why I've decided to stop being mean to people, including Snape."

"Well. How do I know you won't. You and him just can't seem to keep it together around each other," she said.

"I really mean it this time, Lily." he said truthfully, looking into her eyes.

"Please believe me." he pleaded with her.

"Well," she hesitated thinking it out, "Well, I suppose we could try. But if you start being rude again," she threatened. "But, yeah. We can try," she finished. He smiled at her.

"Thanks." he said. "I'll try as hard as I can not to be rude again, I swear." She smiled also, at the sign of his triumphant grin.

"Well, we will see, won't we. So, where are you going to take me?" she asked. He stopped, and stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Wait, you want to go out with me now?" he asked, astonished.

"Isn't that what I just agreed to?" she said. He broke into a wide smile as he realized what she meant. He could feel his cheeks turn red, and he turned his head slightly so she wouldn't notice his blush. Lily blushed also, when she too realized what she had said. She nudged his arm playfully. James couldn't believe it, he was actually going to go out with Lily Evans. He turned even redder at the thought.

"You're blushing. At least I know you like me. And I know you are going to try. A total arrogant toerag wouldn't blush," Lily said. He laughed, and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Of course I'm going to try." he said quietly, still blushing.

"Try extra hard for Severus. He's really not all bad. He just gets misguided, like you sometimes. And people are always so mean to him." she said.

"I know, and I know how much it hurts you when he gets hurt. I don't like seeing you get hurt." he said softly.

"He really is nice. He's just...," she faltered knowing that Severus does get guided by the wrong people to do bad things. He nodded.

"I know what you mean, Lily. But I just don't know why he's hated me since he learned my name." he said, sounding a bit confused.

"I would never try to change your mind about your best friends." he said quietly, looking into her eyes again. He realized how close they were, and blushed a bit again.

"I know you wouldn't," she said as she scooted a bit closer.

"The fire looks so pretty tonight." He smiled, and looked into the fire as well.

"Yeah, it does." he said, realizing how tired he was.

"You look exhausted." she remarked.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much, I'm just a bit tired after a long day of school." he said, stifling a yawn.

"Maybe you should go on up to bed. I have to finish a potions essay before I go." she said. He smiled, and stood up.

"Okay, goodnight Lily." he said, walking to the boys dorms. She sighed.

"Goodnight James," and went to get her potions essay to finish, thinking of how glad she was to finally admit she liked James too. James got upstairs and lay on his bed, smiling at the ceiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sirius as he entered the room.

"I'll tell you in the morning." replied James, before falling asleep.

.................

Lily woke up the next morning still on the couch in the common room. She had stayed up so late working on her essay and thinking of James. She ran upstairs to change into clean clothes and get ready. She then rushed down to breakfast hoping to see James before he went down to the Quidditch pitch for the match. James smiled as he saw her enter the Great Hall.

"Hey Lily." he said, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She sat down and grabbed some toast.

"Hey, good luck today!" she said.

"Thanks." he said calmly, before looking into her eyes again. Why did he always get so lost in them?!

"I know you'll beat them. Hufflepuff is a pushover. At least that's what I hear." she said.

"You hear the truth." he whispered back, a cheeky smile crossing his face. She smiled back.

"I'm not sure I quite understand Quidditch completely. Help me?"

"Of course." he replied. "What don't you understand?" he asked, ready to help her.

"Why are there so many balls, and what do you do?" she asked.

"Ok, I have to try and catch the smallest one, the Snitch. When it's caught, the game ends and the team that caught it gets an extra 150 points." he explained.

"What about the big red one?" she asked

"Oh, that's the Quaffle. The Chasers have to throw that through the hoops, which are defended by the Keeper. Each goal gets 10 points."

"What other balls are there?" she asked.

"Then there's two Bludgers. They try to knock everyone off their brooms, and they basically annoy, distract and occasionally hurt everybody." he said, smiling.

"That's mean. Well. I still hope you win. The party would be really pointless if you loose," she said smiling. He smiled.

"Yeah, I hate partying when I have no reason to celebrate. It takes the fun out of it." he agreed.

"Although, you Marauders can make anything worth celebrating," she said winking. She glanced at her watch.

"James, you should get down to the pitch. It's about time. I'll see you after though," she said He got up and smiled.

"Okay, see you later then, after we've won!" he said, heading for the Quidditch pitch. He felt a lot more confident knowing Lily was going to be cheering him on. Lily went to the pitch to watch the match, glad she knew a bit more about the game, still not really understanding. But she could tell by the proud looks on the Gryffindor's faces and the loud cheering that they had definitely won.

Back in the common room, James sat down for a moment, still holding the Snitch in his hand. He was ecstatic about their win against Hufflepuff. But then he was pulled onto his feet again for more people to congratulate him. Lily sat on the same couch they talked on last night, waiting for the excitement to die down to talk to him. Lily wanted to talk to James now, but it would be worth the wait. James was busy talking about the game, which she didn't really understand. He finally got a chance to sit down next to Lily, and smiled at her.

"Hey" he said, out of breath from all of the excitement.

"Hey. You did well." she said scooting closer to him smiling.

"Thanks." he said, looking into the fireplace happily.

"So," she said invitingly. He looked over at her and smiled again.

"Yes?" he said, grinning.

"You never did tell me where you'll be taking me," she remarked.

"Hmm..." he tried to think. "How about the Three Broomsticks?" he suggested. "I know it's a lame choice but it's a nice place."

"Sounds good. As long as you don't goggle at Madam Rosmerta," she joked. He laughed, and looked into her eyes.

"Of course I won't." he said truthfully, still smiling. She giggled, blushing.

"I really do like you James. A lot," she said.

"I like you a lot too, Lily." he said quietly. Now it was his turn to blush. She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear, "I know you do." He turned even redder, realizing how close they were. She was so close that he could have kissed her, if he was brave enough to do it. Realizing he wasn't going to do it, Lily leaned in even closer and whispered again into his ear, "Won't you kiss me James?"

"Of course, Lily" he said before he leaned in and kissed her softly, realizing that he felt happier than he had in a long time. She kissed him back, putting her arms on his shoulder. In the background someone whistled. They broke apart to see Sirius grinning behind them.

"Shut up, Padfoot." said James, as he started turning red. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You seem very flushed tonight," Lily whispered not wanting to embarrass him.

"It's only because of you." he said smiling. He leaned in for another kiss. She put his arms back on his shoulders as they kissed. She was glad she could finally express her feelings. His hand twisted through her long hair. He realized that he was smiling, and continued kissing her. She sighed with happiness, glad Gryffindor won. He felt like the happiest man in the world right then.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is from like seventh grade wow


End file.
